


She's Still Here: the removed chapter

by RelativelySain



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Smut. Pure smut.That is all.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	She's Still Here: the removed chapter

Bernie pushed against the bed to leverage herself forward as Serena eased herself back giving ground without either breaking the kiss or the connection of at least one arm around the other. Hands slipped under night shirts and kisses roamed to find any bit of soft flesh that may have been missed or that would elicit a reaction. Clothing was pushed up and removed in search of more skin to sate their own hunger as much as the other’s…nibbling at hips, tongues trailing up stomachs, swirling, and flicking nipples. Playing gentle against sharp, slow against sudden, tasting and seeking as much skin to skin contact as they could find.  
  
Serena could feel Bernie smirking against her abdomen and would have done something about it if she hadn’t already been reduced to an arching, moaning mess pawing away at the blonde in vain attempts to pull any part of her wife in contact with her pulsing core. In way of protest she did manage to pull her up enough to bite down on a spot on Bernie’s neck she particularly liked. She held the bite firm even through the glorious moan she won from it; feeling quite pleased with the shiver she felt run down Bernie’s entire body.  
  
“Oh, you bloody cheat…” Bernie growled, that familiar spark of challenge in her eyes. Serena released, leaning back with the most innocent of faces, one brow perked, all the while her hand trailed lazily up the inside of Bernie’s bare thigh. Bernie’s eyes shut momentarily before the intensity returned in a look that caused Serena’s heart to flutter in anticipation. Eyes never leaving Serena’s, Bernie calmly reached down the inside of her thigh to hold Serena’s wrist, dragging it up Bernie’s torso where she held it as she took hold of Serena’s other wrist in similar fashion. Once they were together in front of her Bernie lifted them and kissed the inside of one of the wrists gently, dark eyes still watching Serena. She kept both wrists in the air with one hand, leaning past them to nearly lay beside Serena. Another light kiss on Serena’s neck the only means of any sort of warning before she swept her free arm under Serena, shoulder quickly following and with a mix of control of Serena’s wrists and of Bernie’s body, now pressing up from behind, sat Serena up with a jerk. Serena sucked in a breath, heart pounding as Bernie pulled both wrists tight against Serena’s left shoulder, leaving her feeling completely contained despite knowing she was welcome to break the hold if she chose. Serena swallowed hard. Bernie kept them like that for a beat and Serena leaned back into Bernie, feeling their breathing begin to sink. Serena let her eyes close.  
  
Once Bernie felt Serena fully relax and give over to her, she began. Every move deliberate and aimed to direct Serena while maintaining as much contact as possible. A leg hooked over Serena’s own pushing it out to the side. Her free hand made sure the other stayed in place, dragging the foot behind to bend that leg at the knee; running her palm over the leg as kisses trailed over Serena’s shoulder. In combination with Serena's arms, tucked tightly to her chest giving them a beautiful amount of lift from Bernie’s viewpoint, the parted legs managed to leave Serena all at once tucked in and opened up. Bernie slid her free arm across Serena’s chest to take hold of her wrists, leaving that hand now free to cup the back of Serena’s neck. Serena inhaled sharply as she was suddenly pushed forward only to be stopped by Bernie’s other arm after a few inches and redirected back, the entire time neither Bernie’s arm or chest leaving Serena’s skin.  
  
Serena lay on top of Bernie now, one leg still pinned out while the other she kept in place of her own accord. No longer at Serena’s neck, Bernie’s free hand roamed and teased until Serena was ragged of breath and squirming. As Serena became less still, Bernie had stopped Serena’s other leg from closing by hooking her own free leg over it and forcing Serena spread eagle. The position made Serena frustratingly aware of the cool air on her now dripping cunt. She was almost grateful for the protection and warmth the arms around her chest provided though one peaked nipple had managed to maintain exposure.  
  
“Bernie, please…” Serena begged on the brink of tears with need, unable to even distinguish if the sensations were painful or pleasurable…all she knew for sure was she didn’t want Bernie to stop. She needed more…so much more. Breathing heavy herself and warm cum collecting in the crevice between her thigh and body, Bernie slid her hand down over the inside of Serena’s thigh and finally allowed the first stroke to Serena’s heated cunt, fingers sliding up through the parted folds and circling in the faintest of touches over her clit.  
  
“God YES!” Serena cried out, hips bucking into Bernie’s touch as her higher mind functions shut down. Bernie’s fingers continued to work her labia and opening as she chuckled quietly.  
  
“Serena…keep it down. Elinor.” The amusement in her voice didn’t give the warning much weight.  
  
Serena responded with a poorly muffled groan of frustration and glare directed as much at Bernie as their position would allow. Bernie countered by slipping a fingertip inside which caused an even less contained groan, Serena’s right hand slipping free and grasping at the sheets as her hips rocked trying to work the digit deeper. Bernie soaked up the sight, allowing her finger to slide deeper and start up a rhythm to compliment Serena’s movements. Her wife gasped, free hand now frantically roving and squeezing all bits of Bernie Serena could reach. As fingers were added, movements and rhythms changed up, Bernie could feel Serena coiling, her body raised, so tense she was shaking. She’d released Serena’s other wrist to keep it over Serena’s mouth. Not altogether much help in muffling her but the sensation of Serena licking and sucking on the fingers that ended up inside as a makeshift gag…that was…well..distracting but in a good way. Not enough to take her attention away from the spectacular sight that was Serena peaking, moans building, body trembling as she fucked Bernie’s fingers as fast and deep as she could aimed at just the right spot, rhythm faltering in spots and muscles clenching Bernie’s fingers for all they were worth before coming hard all over them.

Bernie waited to be sure she was done with any after tremors before removing her fingers gently and holding Serena as she caught her breath and came back down to earth.  
  
“Well someone was a bit wound up, not that I’m complaining.” Bernie teased followed by a few nips and kisses behind Serena’s ear and down her neck. “Feeling better now?”  
  
Not quite ready for words yet, Serena nodded.  
  
“Good.” A kiss on her jaw this time. They lay there, fingertips tracing lazy patterns and soft caresses roaming overly sensitive skin until Serena was collected enough to get back to her old tricks. She disguised it first with a cuddle, arm slung over Bernie chest to chest…then innocent pecks around her collarbones. Once Bernie had closed her eyes Serena took her opening and closed down on the spot from earlier, sucking hard. Bernie groaned, nails raking across Serena’s back as she grabbed hold, back arching and neck stretching to give easier access. The groan grew louder morphing into a bit of a whine, body beginning to tremor as Serena didn’t let up on the spot. “S..Serena…” Bernie moaned in plea. It was too much. Bernie gasped, body falling lax at last as Serena stopped playing with her weak spot.  
  
“Your turn.” Serena trilled with a sly smirk.


End file.
